


momo x nikki x bobo hot smexy timez

by eunbeanie



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: Crack, I FECKIN TAGGED BOBO AS YOKO IN THE RELATIONSHIPS TAG WHYYY, I'm a serious writer, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeanie/pseuds/eunbeanie
Summary: fun timez w nikki momo and *looks at smudged handriting* bowl





	momo x nikki x bobo hot smexy timez

one day nikko and boba tea gave momo grilled fish. suddenly he turned into hot skinny blond animu boi. nokki and boba fett were blinded by mimi's hot smexiiness. then nokko yolko and momi had sum fucc. lotsa fucc. then momo exploded. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
